Venus In Furs
by AFIS
Summary: After a hectic couple of weeks, Maura wants nothing more but to spend quality time alone with Jane. The homicide detective, however, wants to attend an annual costume party held by BPD. She goes out of reluctance for Jane. Despite her intial unwillingness, Maura may end up getting her wish after all.


A/N - Hello, all you readers. This story is a fun little oneshot that's been nagging at me. This story is chock full of fun, fun, fun with the R&I characters and I certainly had fun writing it. Now you can also enjoy the fun by reading. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Don't own the R&I universe or its characters. No money is made off of this fanfiction. Thanks for not suing me blind, TNT.

Sidenote: The universe for the story is vaguely connected to my other R&I fics but can be read as a standalone.

* * *

Maura Isles' eyes took in the party scene in the press conference room of BPD, her surprise impossible to ignore. It had been several years since she had last gone to the annual departmental costume party but Maura had no choice this year. Her girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli, loved going to these things and insisted on making Maura's life miserable until she agreed to go with her. After months of endless whining and blackmail, the blonde was finally coerced into going. No matter how legitimate her complaints were, Jane insisted that she was going to the costume party. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Her eyes continued to sweep across the scene before landing upon the jittery ball of excitement that was Jane. Words couldn't properly convey the woman's energy. Unbridled exuberance came to mind but even that was inadequate. Maura knew that Jane was always moving with a self-replenishing furnace of energy but she was at a loss understanding why Jane had been so eager to get her to participate this year.

With their mutually hectic schedules, they barely had time for each other, nonetheless social events. This month had been especially difficult on them. In total, they had seen each other in a non-professional capacity a grand total of two times, both incidents mostly rushed. As each new case took more time away, Maura craved nothing more but a full eight hours rest, frequently settling for just five.

Jane continued to push herself to the maximum, as usual, while Maura struggled to match her boundless energy to give the brunette the evidence she needed to connect the dots. Luckily – more like unluckily – their crazy schedules eased up, allowing Jane to recharge enough to attend the long-awaited costume party. However, unlike Jane, Maura needed a little bit more time to recuperate but Jane has always had issues understanding the concept of a resting period. All that mattered to her was going, going, gone.

A part of her understood that they had been planning for this party for far too long and all of their effort wasted if they didn't follow through, but it was extremely difficult to focus on being friendly with cops when all Maura wanted was the opportunity to reconnect with her girlfriend. That was her idea of fun. _I just want to be alone with her…is that too much to ask?_

It frustrated the reserved medical examiner to admit that she had to spend more time away from that part of Jane that was safely hidden from her fellow detectives. Maura loved the public persona; but she cherished those pieces of Jane locked away, pieces that Maura was gradually learning how to unlock. Instinctively, her mind recalled the time Jane had suffered through watching _The Artist_. Despite Jane's repeated threats to ask for a refund upon learning that it was a silent movie, she had stayed awake for the entire film and had even managed to follow the plot. If Jane could endure a silent movie for her, she could endure a couple of hours of a costume party.

Sighing with renewed resolve, Maura focused her attention back to the lively atmosphere. The empty space had been converted into a wildly exotic dance club, neon colors flashing brilliantly from the strobe lights connected to the ceiling reflected throughout the room and the crowded dance-floor. Rainbow hues rhythmically changed in time to the music blaring out of the hidden surround sound speaker system, causing her heart to increase with the beat of the music.

Again Maura's eyes caught onto the elaborate costumes of the other party-goers. Jane had told her that everyone went all out for this party and they had to "go big or go home" with their own costumes. But seeing all of the various assorted elaborate costumes was more surprising than she thought it would be. The last time she came to this party, it certainly wasn't quite like this. Maura had hardly expected this level of detail from detectives who frequently slept and worked in clothes for several days at a time before finally being told to go home and change.

The blonde's mouth dropped as groups of cackling witches, fire-breathing dragons, television characters, and the like strolled past her and Jane to get at the table of refreshments. Some smiled at them but most of the costumed cops were far too busy laughing or gossiping to notice the two women sizing up the scene. A man who looked suspiciously like Cavanaugh walked by in a suit made of crime scene tape while chatting with a woman dressed as a matador, their odd costumes perfectly blending in with the unusual assortment of costumed individuals attempting – mostly failing – to dance. Everyone was clearly enjoying themselves. It was clear now why Jane looked like she was hooked up to a livewire of energy, the place was buzzing with pure excitement.

Unexpectedly, darkness began swirling around Maura's vision, followed by the familiar sensation of being closed in on. All of the sensations were too much for her to process. Jane's own high-octane energy along with the infectious party-goers excitement engulfed Maura into the same debilitating anxiety that had plagued her in the past. Her anxiety issues were just one of the many reasons why she had refused a fellowship with Massachusetts General Hospital, instead deciding to take her abilities to the autopsy room. Her mother had suggested immersion therapy to give her a handle over the problem but debilitating anxiety still plagued her, especially when she went to large unfamiliar events. Logically, she knew that there was nothing to be scared of but logic could only last so long in a war with unexplainable fear. It coiled around her heart like a friend that was unwelcome yet missed. _Control it, Maura. I have to see the fear, accept the fear, process the fear, and release the fear. See, accept, process, release._

Maura's chant had little effect. As her heart continued to rage with emotions, the medical examiner's mind immediately began to take relief in self-diagnosing her ever-increasing list of symptoms. Thoracic breathing, tachycardia, lightheadedness, shaking extremities, and the stimulatory hormones pumping through her bloodstream pointed to something she already knew. Her anxiety was flaring up again. With this diagnosis the darkness got increasingly more severe. a barely audible groan wrenched from the depths of her soul. Her feet moved backwards, subconsciously protecting her from an unforeseeable threat that her mind made into a reality. The darkness stalked amongst the costumed party-goers. _If I just keep over here, near the door, I'll be alright. It can't harm me if I stay by myself. _

But as quickly as the fear rose, it receded as Jane's strong hands grasped Maura's trembling fingers, the light physical contact giving the blonde a much needed anchor.

"Anxiety flaring up again," Jane stated with obvious worry. "Don't let it rule you, Maura. You know everyone here. These are the same detectives and cops we see every day. There's nothing to be scared about," she ordered before lowering her eyes. "But you don't have to do this if it's too much."

Turning slightly to face Jane's downtrodden face, Maura offered a small smile of acceptance, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine. I want to be here, for you. It's just nerves," Maura closed her eyes, shunning the anxiety away. "I'm just not used to seeing everyone looking so different and-"

"Relaxed?" Jane interrupted, finishing Maura's observation before nodding amiably at two prosecutors assigned to the Fraud Division strolled by dressed as lawsuits. "This party is like our cop family reunion. We all get in the same place and just have fun for a couple of hours. When I was working undercover, going to thing was like my only source of salvation. For a couple of hours, I didn't have to worry about blowing my cover," she said before giving a less than amiable nod to a tall young woman dressed as the White Witch from the _Chronicles of Narnia_. "And that's Karen, Lieutenant of the Cybercrime Unit. She's coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs _and_ she wins the costume contest for her squad every year. Everyone thinks she's cheating but no one has been able to prove it…yet. But this year the Bitchy-Witch has to look out for _us_. We're going to take her down with our awesome costumes, Maura." A gloved fist pumped the air in excitement, earning a smile from the blonde. _Leave it to Jane to turn something fun into a competition._

Her girlfriend's seemingly endless reserves of strength and energy pushed away the last remaining slivers of anxiety still in her heart, releasing a peaceful sigh from her lips. As more detectives signed in at the front desk and met with people to talk, dance, or hover around the refreshment table, Maura tried to find more familiar faces in the sea of costumes but had to accept defeat. It was no use. With the lights, music, and jovial atmosphere, she had no idea who anyone was. Her eyes returned back to the safety of Jane's bright eyes and met yet another frown of worry.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jane asked, pulling Maura away from the overly exposed entrance and toward a semi-darkened enclave behind a wall of posters dangling securely from the ceiling. "Listen, I'm a little new this whole lesbian thing but I don't think making my girlfriend have an anxiety attack equals a successful start to an evening. I hate seeing you in pain, especially if I caused it. You know how much of a brute I can be at the best of times, sweetheart," Jane attempted to whisper. "Something is up with you. Tell me. You always get on me for not communicating but, last time I checked, communication works both ways."

Maura sighed, wishing Jane didn't have the habit of remembering the bits and pieces of their conversations that benefited her arguments. "I'm just tired, tired of sharing you with everyone else. We haven't been alone in forever and… I miss you. But missing you this much…it makes me feel guilty."

"Guilty?" Jane asked, tilting her head quizzically to the side.

"Yes, guilty. It makes me feel needy and I don't want to feel that way with you, Jane. I don't ever want to get in your way…"

A laugh echoed through the secluded space. "Maura…I like it when you get in my way. It slows me down and makes me think a little bit about my actions. If I didn't have you, I'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Don't say that," Maura exclaimed in shock. "It's bad luck."

"Can I believe my ears? The great Maura Isles believes in luck? Hell has just officially frozen over," Jane joked, frowning melodramatically as Maura pinched her arm. "But seriously, I don't want you to ever worry about being a burden to me ever again. If anyone is a burden, it's me. I'm not the easiest person to live with. Even my dog can't stand me most of the time."

Aware of their lack of privacy, Maura struggled to keep her hands from easing away Jane's wrinkles of concern. She had no choice but to settle for a friendly poke, furrowing her brows in mock annoyance. "Jane, stop being a worrywart." She looked away before giving Jane an innocent smile. "Isn't it time we show off all of our hard work so you can beat Witchy-Bitchy or something like that?"

"You're so right. She won't know what hit her when we get called to the stage and everyone sees us wearing these sexy costumes," Jane beamed, striking a pose for her girlfriend and immediately receiving a slack-jawed expression. "You like what you see?"

_No…I don't like what I see, Jane. I positively, absolutely, completely adore what I see. _

Their costumes were based on a good idea, until Jane got her hands on it. Maura had come up with the idea to use Bagheera and Shere Khan – the Black Panther and Bengal tiger of _The Jungle Book_ – as inspiration for their costumes, thinking it would be cute. Jane, on the other hand, had run with the idea, taking it into a decidedly more sexual arena than Maura had originally hoped.

Jane had decided to be Bagheera because of her dark locks while Maura was to portray Shere Khan. The brunette eagerly suggested wearing the body hugging black spandex suit despite the potential for leering that could occur upon seeing the tall lithe woman dressed in the revealing outfit. But Maura could hardly complain when her costume was even more suggestive than Jane's. Her bodysuit was covered in long horizontal jagged black stripes against white and orange coloring and it was just as form-fitting as Jane's costume.

The details of their costumes had taken a little bit of creative interpretation, but overall it had worked out well. Their murky yellow feline contact lenses were moderately easy to see out of, the cat incisors were easy to talk in, and the cat ear headbands fit comfortably. Jane managed to find a website that specialized in various cat costumes which made locating realistic tails a cinch. That just left the critical element: their cat paws for their hands and feet.

After making some calls, Maura had found the paws and after much finagling and two season tickets to the Boston Celtics, they were hers. The matching pairs of shoes and gloves were covered in faux fur and even realistic claws attached to the ends of each digit. These kinds of details made all of the difference in portraying realism. To Maura, their outfits were ready to wear but Jane needed two last details to be added. Swatches of spandex were cut out near their hips and animalistic markings added on the exposed skin in order to tantalize the voters, thus ensuring their costumes created a strong impression.

Through the somewhat fuzzy vision of the contacts, Maura could clearly see how phenomenal her girlfriend looked and it was definitely leaving an impression. Nothing but Jane's slinky body on display filled her mind, anxiety long since forgotten in the haze of stretching and contracting of toned muscles rippled the smooth dark fabric of bodysuit, quickening Maura's heartbeat, churning her blood into a frothy brew of need. _God…is she even wearing a bra? _No, of course not, it would be impossible to wear one underneath the skin-tight costume given that she was also sans underwear.

Regardless of the reason, Maura's eyes moved toward hardened pair of nubs that seemed to be screaming out for a touch that only she could provide. She knew that her response was just a simple hormonal reaction but knowledge did little to assuage the need to move, take, and claim what was rightfully hers. A growl bubbled up from her lungs, surprising Maura with its intensity. _Where is this feeling coming from? Sexual promiscuity isn't a side-effect of an anxiety attack yet I've never felt so…primal. _Surprise was soon whisked away, replaced with the acknowledgement that it was okay to feel this way. Jane would see her through it. She had taught Maura that…amongst other things.

A choking cough clawed out of Maura's throat, the memories of the various skills that they had taught each other bringing a blush to her cheeks. In amusement, Jane rolled her eyes, moving forward to tap her girlfriend on the back.

"Maura," Jane said with a laugh, "it helps to breathe when having illicit fantasies. We've been together for…oh, I don't know, eight months now and you're still having problems controlling your impulses?"

Maura shook her head, ignoring Jane's obvious taunt. "It's kind of hard to control myself when I have you around, shaking your body in my face. Sometimes I think you do this on purpose, tease me and what not. I bet you like it even more than I do, don't you?"

Jane smiled before appraising the blonde with eager eyes. "I guess the only way we'll know the answer to that is if you keep reacting," her hands twitched slightly before she could hide it. "But since you're obviously feeling much better, let's go check in with Frost and Korsak."

As Jane strutted from behind the hanging poster, Maura had even more to ogle over and her tongue subconsciously darted across parched lips. Their time apart had clearly done little to sully their passions for one another. She had seen how Jane reacted. Despite her efforts to say otherwise, she was just as affected by Maura's reaction upon Jane's display of her body. _This is going to be a fun night._

-!-

Sgt. Korsak and Detective Frost weren't hard to find, even with the maze of partying bodies clogging the large room. They and most of the other costumed cops were standing in line to vote on whose costume was the best. With a level of skill that was slightly scary, Jane had already influenced the rest of homicide and most of Maura's techies to vote for them but there was no guarantee that that would be enough to sway the votes in their favor. By the time Jane and Maura had reached the two detectives dressed as a ball and chain near the front of the line, Korsak and Frost had both turned in their ballots. They both turned around just as Maura and Jane were making their way toward them.

"I hope you wrote our names on those ballots," Jane joked, hardly noticing the looks her costume continued to receive. In an attempt to follow her girlfriend's example, Maura kept her eyes focused on the two shocked detectives but the whispers all around her were proving far harder for her to ignore. _I should have brought a jacket or, at the very least, have suggested a different costume idea. This is so embarrassing…_

Both detectives were still speechless, giving Jane a chance to vote while providing Maura with another perfect image of her girlfriend's firm ass outlined in that damn shiny black spandex. It was impossible to keep her eyes away, everything ceasing to exist except fantasies inclining Maura to an action that would be considered highly inappropriate. Jane's head turned, meeting Maura's hungry gaze. Her breathing became increasingly difficult as Jane returned the look of need written plainly on Maura's face. _She's weakening my resolve, all because she knows she can._

In a last ditch effort to not go completely crazy, Maura returned her attention to the oddly costumed detectives. "So…what are you two supposed to be? A symbol for corporal punishment? That's clever. A ball and chain was the most commonly used form of restraint for prisoners in the late 19th and early 20th century."

Before the sigh of annoyance could leave Frost's throat, Korsak looked away. "Nope, but that would have been a better explanation than the one Korsak came up with. I'm sure you can figure out what it is." Maura's blank look of confusion gave Frost pause. "You know, like being chained to another person in a relationship? He thought it'd be cute but really it's just stupid. Now everyone in BPD thinks Korsak is my gay sugar daddy. I don't even want the words: Korsak, gay, and sugar daddy to go in the same sentence, especially if I'm the subject of that sentence. Tell Jane to tell Frankie thanks for dumping me at the last second with Sgt. Living-In-The-Sixties."

"You know what," Korsak exclaimed with a frown, "stop complaining. I was the only one coming up with ideas because _you_ were too busy _moping_. And, you left me doing the papier-mâché ball and chains with absolutely _no _help. Thanks for _that_, by the way."

"I told you I have an allergy to the wallpaper paste you used in the papier-mâché. My hands would have swelled like a tomato. Did you really want me to walk around with swollen tomato hands?"

Korsak shook his head, turning back to look over at Maura's costume appreciatively. "You and Jane look fantastic. She told us that you two had something big planned for your costumes, but I certainly wasn't expecting something this…sexy."

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting to be put on display quite so much," Maura said bashfully before being interrupted by a whistle from an overeager patrol cop dressed as Legolas. "But it is fun seeing everyone in costumes. I think I might have seen Cavanaugh dressed as crime scene tape but I'm not sure. It's so hard to tell who's who."

"Are you serious?" Frost asked excitedly. "I gotta see that. Korsak, let's go. Please let me have some kind of fun while being literally attached to Dr. Doolittle. You two have fun." Finishing with a slight wink, the young detective began to trudge toward the other side of the room, dragging Korsak along behind him.

Finished with her vote, Jane turned back to the blonde, looking at the dance-floor with a predatory smile. "Let's dance."

-!-

Electricity weaved through the two women who managed to find a semi-secluded place amongst the dancing cops and detectives. Maura tried not to laugh at the image of a person in a Spock costume attempting to bust a move with Xena but the giggle came out against her will as Jane began to move against Maura. Ordinarily, she would have been reluctant to be seen doing anything that could be misconstrued, given that Jane was an inherently private person when it came to intimacy. But Jane and the other costumed cops' relaxation lulled Maura into a peaceful state of mind. This along with the anonymity of wearing costumes lowered their inhibitions, calming them even further.

Jane held onto her possessively, refusing to allow the other woman to do anything but follow the brunette's pace. The sigh that had been building unbeknownst to Maura broke from her lips, the unfamiliar sensation of soft black paws caressing the skin-like costume blending exquisitely with her insistent hands moving over Maura's pale swatches of skin. Against her will, she slowly moved against Jane, searching for more contact. Maura's hands trembled against her shoulders as she wished for the courage to return the favor to the attractive tan swatches of Jane's lithe athletic figure.

They moved fluidly against each other, the world and stress ceasing to exist. Maura's heartbeat rose toward new heights, the sensations shocking her entire body as the current moved continuously between the couple. Despite her earlier plans to remain unperturbed by Jane's actions, her body shuddered with a whispered groan as fingers traced the artificial markings placed on her hips.

"I can't believe we're doing this. But you feel so good against me," Jane muttered, hands beginning to lower toward the blonde's firm ass. "I love it when you let me hold you, protect you. And you love it just as much as I do," her hands, having received little resistance up to this point from the distracted blonde, moved dangerously lower. "I bet you're so wet, Maubie. Tsk-tsk-tsk. We really need to work on your endurance. I think even Agent Dean can last longer than you… But he's always asking me to read his journal so it evens out."

_Oh no, if she touches me there…_

"Stop it," Maura whimpered, continuing to move subconsciously against her girlfriend's knowledgeable fingers. Her tiger eyes darted anxiously around the dancing mass of people who seemed unaware of their carnal actions. _So what if they saw. I want the world to know that I can make Jane this out of control. _Maura's answering scream to her thoughts and Jane's maddening skill was barely caught by her gloved hand.

Jane made a slight sound of exaggerated annoyance, hands continuing to make it difficult for the blonde to think logically. "You stop it. Stop trying to fool yourself, Maura. You'd like it if I took you, right now, in front of all of the people that look up to you. My little exhibitionist is enjoying herself."

Suddenly, the dance music changed to a slower but more thunderous song just as Jane's hand focused its attention on mauling the rapidly darkening white underside of the bodysuit around her sex. She was just as wet as Jane had predicted. The realization brought a blush to her cheeks, lost in the rapidly changing neon colors radiating in time to the music. Distinguishing characteristics of those around her had blurred into nondescript colors as Maura's body climbed up the slow, pleasurable rise to the summit that would ultimately lead to the oblivion that only Jane would provide.

Logic told Maura not to give in to Jane, at least, not yet. It turned her on beyond belief to be doing this in such an open environment. But arousal threatened to be overwhelmed in the fear that had resurged upon Maura's subconscious. _This must be what Jane means when she says being a rock in a hard place. My mind is telling me one thing but my heart is telling me another. There has to be a way to appease both groups._

Maura's hands began ripping across the brunette's shoulders, clenching for purchase against the black spandex covered shoulders. "Jane…please…"

"Please what? Tell me what you want," she growled, her nonchalant attitude cracking, revealing the tension that had been simmering underneath the surface. Their bodies still continued to gyrate insistently against each other, abandoning any attempt to remain civilized to their baser desires. Jane may be strong but she most certainly wasn't a robot.

"Take me, fuck me, I don't care but please…" Maura pleaded, hardly caring about her use of the vernacular. "Anywhere but here. I'm so embarrassed-"

Before Maura could finish her sentence, however, Jane had purposefully grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging her skillfully through the dancing mass of joyous detectives and toward the entrance. Their paw covered feet padded across the carpet with assured steps as Jane ignored several joking catcalls and greetings from her fellow homicide detectives. As the lights and pounding music faded away, Maura hoped that Jane had something planned that would assure them some semblance of privacy, her arousal still impossible to ignore. _At this point, I'll take the bathroom._

-!-

When Maura realized through her lust addled brain that Jane was taking her toward her cherry-red Aston Martin DB9, a quiet moan of misery rose from her lips. As they reached the unlocked door, Jane saw the frown on Maura's face before she had a chance to hide it.

"What?"

Maura looked up with a look of utter shock before turning away bashfully, biting her already swollen lips. "Nothing…"

Jane's raised eyebrow answered her lame attempt to lie, leaving Maura to look back up at the brunette with a small smile and wandering eyes. "Well…it's just that the detailing is so expensive, Jane. After the last time we did it in my Aston, I had to pay three grand to get the stains out because, apparently, leather doesn't take very well to erroneous female sex fluids. And, on top of all that, the guy who did the detailing looked at me like I had a sex addiction and I don't particularly like being looked at that way. Especially, considering he's a member of my tennis country club."

"Poor Maura, she has to find the three grand to detail her car from either her trust fund or the six-figure salary she makes as chief medical examiner. Oh, yeah, and don't forget about the Swiss bank account you've got gold bullion stored in. Wow, it's so hard to be you. I can't even wrap my mind around it," the brunette said sarcastically before leaning in and pulling Maura close, smiling as her girlfriend released a shocked sigh. "Would you rather I take you out here in the wide, open BPD parking garage?" Jane laughed, her hands playing eagerly with the long tiger tail. "You're so naughty."

"I am _not_ naughty. I won the Gold Star Award at my all-girls school five years running. Only the most mannered and poised young girls could be nominated, therefore disproving your rude assumption. You're the one who's making me act this way with your flirting. If anyone is naughty, it's you," she whispered before sticking a tongue out coquettishly toward Jane, ignoring the tantalizing shivers starting to flow through her body again.

Laughing heartily, Jane's hungry hands moved up the skin-like material confidently, teasing Maura to even higher heights. Each playful caress made on the way upward to her shoulders fanned the fires building rapidly in Maura's heart. Excitement left her breathless for the second time that night but as their hazy eyes met, she felt the mood immediately shift from playful to primal.

Forgetting about the potential risks of being seen with the detective, Maura unclenched her fists, lifting them to caress the smooth sharp lines of Jane's chiseled facial features. She twitched in surprise as she subconsciously realized that the tables had been turned but Jane visibly relaxed under Maura's incredibly skilled touch. Even though they both liked to flip the script on occasion, she knew how much Jane enjoyed her usually soft but insistent approach to making love. Her earlier eagerness gone, Jane was content to allow her time to reacclimatize herself to the heady brew of sensations.

Finally, after a brief interlude of heavy breathing and unspoken words, Jane's eyes lowered in submission. "I just wanted to do something for you…since you're doing this for me. If I knew you were going to react like this though, I might have held back a little more with the flirting."

"Jane," Maura muttered, pushing the taller brunette back against the cool metal exterior of the Aston, a piercing cumulative sigh of relief released from their bodies.

If there was one thing Jane was quickly growing to love more than any of their other actions committed together, it was giving up her power to the woman she loved. But Maura loved taking that power almost as much as she loved watching her strong masculine girlfriend give it. She was always amazed by this level of trust and never took it for granted. It always elicited a secret thrill that the unshakeable detective was anything but, in the privacy of their bedroom. _I can't understand how a woman can name her gun Red Sonja but freaks out if she sees a spider bigger than a quarter. She's so cute._

Maura's firm thigh lifted subconsciously between Jane's legs, immediately encountering the same level of wetness that had already flooded past the slim barrier of tiger print spandex keeping it at bay. Fake claws and nails scratched against sensitive skin as they moved across exposed tanned hips, providing a much needed counterpoint to the rising wave of pleasure, eyes fluttering closed in response.

Jane's own shaking hands lowered as well, heading from the blonde's shoulders to play with firm nubs desperately seeking some attention, but Maura pushed her curious hands away.

"Don't you dare," she ordered.

Jane's heavy-lidded eyes managed to open slightly. "We can share?"

"No," she licked her lips, revealing the sharp cat-like fangs before opening the passenger side door, "I want to give you pleasure first. There will be time for me later, unless I make you pass out like last week. That was an unbelievable confidence boost, by the way," Maura gestured toward the opened interior of the car. "Now, get in the car…please?"

-!-

The costume party had started to wind down, leaving Frost and the other detectives patiently waiting for the last event, the announcement of the winners of the costume contest. As the detectives from Cybercrime prepared their acceptance speech for the third year running, Frost hoped Jane and Maura's name would be called instead of yet another win for the Cybercrime Division. _Winning is okay, until it turns into dominating, year after year. This is supposed to be fun for everyone and not the people who have the most free time. I'd come up with a great costume too if I spent all day staring at encryption software doing all of my work for me while I surf the web playing _World of Warcraft_._

For once, however, luck was on their side. With a loud booming roar of applause from everyone but the Lieutenant of Cybercrime, Jane and Maura's names were announced over the loudspeakers but the excitement was short lived as everyone began to realize that the two winners were conspicuously absent from the festivities.

Turning to face Korsak, Frost frowned, confusion plainly evident. "Where did Jane run off to? She wouldn't miss wiping the smile off Karen's face. You know she's been getting on everyone's nerves for the last three months to come and vote. She even threatened to kill my firstborn child."

"Where ever she is, I guarantee you we'll find Maura with her," Korsak replied, his body subconsciously tensing in response to the bewilderment running through a crowd unsure of what to do next. "People are starting to get restless… Frost, go find those two while I keep the crowd from doing something crazy like announcing a new winner. I guess it's time for me to start bringing out my animal stories…" Untying Frost's chain outfit from the papier-mâché ball of his own costume, Korsak walked toward the stage before turning back to his fellow detective. "Check the restrooms first. Women like to chat while they use the restroom so maybe their gossiping about, I don't know, Beyoncé and lost track of time."

Korsak turned back, walking purposefully to the stage, leaving Frost to find Jane on his own. He made his way through the crowd while dialing his cell in the hopes that his partner would pick up. Receiving nothing but her voicemail, he proceeded to try Maura's phone but again received nothing more than voicemail. A blur of colors and faces raced by his unseeing eyes, the faux silver chain of his costume rustling behind him as Frost focused solely on finding his partner and her friend. _God, what if they're hurt or worse…_

"Jane…where are you?" Frost asked himself, anxiety bringing his voice to a near yell. It wasn't like Jane to just up and leave without saying something beforehand. After reaching the woman's restroom and knocking awkwardly to ensure no females were present, he walked in with his eyes covered and his head down to avoid potential embarrassment.

"Jane! You in here? Maura, are _you _in here?" Frost yelled just as the assorted tables and chairs attracted his attention away for a brief second. "So this is what a woman's restroom looks like at BPD… I don't understand why women need chairs and tables while they pee. It looks like the reception area to a Hilton."

Unexpectedly, Frost was interrupted by a brief coughing sound made by a woman who had just entered the restroom with a frown upon finding a man talking to himself. "Unless you're a pre-op transsexual who identifies as a female, you can't be in here. Oh, I see what this is." Her voice rose in sarcastic excitement. "You're a wet behind the ears rookie detective on a mission to find a pair of woman's panties or whatever so you can earn respect from the other guys. Wow, that's _so_ original." The woman's voice returned back to normal. "God, I'm this tired of dealing with these boyish antics. Daring someone to go in the women's restroom is so first grade. Contrary to the some of the more virginal male members of Cybercrime, women don't just fling their panties around and chat about sex toys when using the facilities."

"Uh…no, I'm not with Patrol," Frost muttered, turning his eyes back down to the pale peach carpet floor, "I was looking for my partner and her friend. Have you seen them? Tall brunette and a blonde, one dressed as a black panther and the other a tiger."

The woman dressed as a pair of handcuffs put a finger to her mouth in thought before turning her focus back to the detective. "Hmm… Yeah, I think I did see two women that fit that description when I was getting a pair of jeans out of my car. They seemed awfully, what's the best word, distracted with each other to notice me. But, you know what, more power to them," the female detective's voice broke off in a whisper, "most of the men here seem to regress in maturity as they age. But you don't seem half bad. If you're interested, a couple of us are going to head out to a cop bar after this and keep the party going. Try to scare up some civilians into buying us some drinks."

_Oh no, they wouldn't do that here…what the hell are they thinking?_

Frost nodded in appreciation before sprinting out the bathroom door. Despite his heart telling him that maybe the woman had gotten Jane and Maura mixed up with someone else, he knew that it had to be them. But it just didn't make any sense for them to risk being caught in such an intimate arrangement.

Even after learning about Jane and Maura's budding romance, Frost's working relationship with the two women had remained unchanged: Maura still respected his disdain with dead bodies and always made sure to keep them covered when he arrived; and Jane continued to treat him like an extension of the Rizzoli family. Occasionally Frost would interrupt the two women in a moment that could be misconstrued as something more than just a moment between friends but that was the case with their entire friendship, even before they got together. The two women always had a close bond that could easily be misread by others.

Over the last couple of months his friendship with Jane had developed into a unique relationship and he learned things about his partner that he couldn't have even imagined a year ago. That's why her behavior seemed so odd. Jane was private. Maura was extremely private. Why would they risk being caught? It just didn't make any sense.

Frost reached the empty parking garage and his eyes immediately set upon the sleek understated sexiness of Maura's Aston Martin DB9, parked near the stairs in the medical examiner's usual spot. _Damn, that car screams sex. I wonder if Jane is a screamer… Oh god, please let's not follow that train of thought any further._

Frost trudged toward the candy red Aston with the tell-tale fogged up windows, his mind forced to process that earlier thought as familiar sounds hit his ears. They were slightly muffled by the interior of the car but there was no mistaking the sounds that came with the act of making love. Groaning, moaning, and even the occasional muffled scream were delivered counterpoint to each slightly upward movement the two blurry images inside the car made. Given the slightly tinted windows, it was next to impossible to determine which body was whose but he wasn't exactly jumping at the bit to figure that mystery out. Just seeing a blurry image of his partner and her girlfriend having, apparently, mind-blowing sex in an Aston Martin DB9 was far too much for his shattered mind to process.

"Oh…please… Jane, don't stop," Maura's muffled voice exclaimed between groans. "You weren't kidding…returning the favor…it's…so deep, this way…"

Muffled moans rapidly reached crescendo, turning into full blown yells of curses that Frost didn't even know were in Maura's vocabulary. Jane was clearly hitting all of Maura's buttons perfectly as the blonde was rapidly reaching the final pleasurable conclusion to a job well done on Jane's part.

As much as Frost would have liked to leave the two couple to their own devices, he couldn't simply just leave the two of them making this much noise in the public parking garage of BPD. If they got caught in post-coital bliss, the young detective knew how upset they would be, especially if he had a chance to warn them ahead of time. Gathering his nerves, Frost sighed, lightly tapping on the window of the Aston and earning him a scream of shock from the two women. He turned away for several moments to give the women a minute to arrange themselves before the electronic sound of the passenger window being lowered brought his attention back to the car.

The smell of sex hit him full force, giving the detective slight pause, but his focus remained locked on Maura Isles now staring up at him from the half-lowered car window. Normally put-together locks were strewn haphazardly around her tear-stained face as if someone had ran their fingers through it several times, yellow contacts slightly out of alignment, her costume discarded. Presumably Jane was sitting in the fully reclined passenger seat beneath Maura, obscured completely from view except for a single tan arm lifting slightly in greeting. Before Frost had a chance to lower his eyes in respect he could clearly see the embarrassment he felt written on Maura's face.

Clearing his throat, Frost looked away from the leather interior of the Aston, deciding to focus his attention to the streamlined excellence of the Aston's design. "Korsak sent me to look for you two. You won the costume contest."

"Really?" Jane exclaimed, her loud reverberating voice echoing from the car and off the concrete walls of the parking garage, earning a small frown from Maura and Frost. "Yes! I knew we would win and take the title from Bitchy-Witch aka Karen." Jane said, exaggerating the syllables of Karen's name mockingly. A lean arm punched the air before lowering back out of sight. _That woman is impossible at times…_

Maura rolled her eyes. "Is that all, Detective?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so. But do you mind if I ask you a question?" Frost asked, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. "Why did you two decide to do…what you're doing here, of all places? What if you got caught by someone other than me?"

Maura turned back to look down at her lover. Jane's beaming smile of exhaustion, pleasure, and amusement was infectious. With a playful wink from the tired brunette, she released a giggle as the various emotions of the night lost all importance in Jane's energy.

"It seemed like fun."

Frost looked quizzically at the blonde who was laughing hysterically along with Jane's own booming laugh. The two women had forgotten his presence. Rolling his eyes, Frost walked back to the party, shaking his head. _What a bunch of complete love-sick nutters. Please, let me forget what I've seen here tonight. Maybe I should take that woman up on her offer to go out drinking after this. Nothing but a date with a bottle of Jack D. is going to burn this memory away._

* * *

A/N 2 - See, what did I tell you? Chock full of fun. Would this ever happen on the show? No. But this is why we have ffs, for scenarios like this. Remember to review. It makes me giggle like a small girl.


End file.
